<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I saw it on Twitter by Psychoflovski</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28356075">I saw it on Twitter</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psychoflovski/pseuds/Psychoflovski'>Psychoflovski</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>South Park</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Daddy Issues, M/M, Not sorry for this, Saw it in a tweet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:34:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>81</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28356075</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psychoflovski/pseuds/Psychoflovski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>That’s it. That’s the story.</p></div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I saw it on Twitter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kenny: Do you really call Stan ‘Daddy’ in bed?</p><p>Kyle: Fuck yeah. I’m not gonna be screaming a grandpa name during sex. </p><p>Kenny: That’s a good reason...</p><p>Kyle: Mhm and he doesn’t mind, right babe?</p><p>Stan: Well, I’m offended that you think my name is for grandpas but I don’t mind if you call me that but answering to it at weird times is awkward.</p><p>Kenny: You just answer to it all the time?</p><p>Kyle: Oh yes he does. It’s awesome.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>That’s it. That’s the story.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>